


Kisses

by Tomanto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Implied Consent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spooning, ehhh is it though? not sure, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomanto/pseuds/Tomanto
Summary: "Here, let me show you. Turn around"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Kisses

The mornings in the South Down Cottage were always lazy. Pillows and blankets ruffled when Crowley moved. Aziraphale lay on his side, shielding his face from the morning sunlight coming through the window, stretched out in the soft covers of their shared bed, in the arms of his beloved. He wasn't used to sleeping naked. Heavens, he wasn't even used to _sleeping_. But as long as he got to enjoy either with Crowley, who was he to object? It's their lives now, their home. The fact that Crowley hugged him from behind and tenderly brushed Aziraphale's feet with his own made him not feel obscenely naked but rather connected with his beloved in intimate, devoted, mutual trust.  
He hasn't been awake long, and Crowley was surely awake now.  
"Are you bored?" , Crowley asked with worry in his voice.  
"Not at all" , the angel replied reassuringly, and brushed over Crowley's arm, seeking his hand resting on the angel's soft belly, and entwining their fingers. He would lie here with him for as long as the demon liked. It's not like he planned anything particular today anyway.  
Relieved, Crowley planted a kiss on Aziraphale's shoulder and rested his chin on it to take a good look at his angel. The distinct curls in his platinum blond hair, the coquettishly long lashes twitching in the sunlight, the rosy cheeks pressed out by his perfect smile.  
Crowley shifted his head slightly, letting his cheek rest on Aziraphale's back, enjoying his warmth and taking deep breaths of that sweet scent. "I'm the happiest demon alive" he thought as Aziraphale brushed his thumb over the back of Crowley's hand. He had never received such a treatment in his entire existence. Not that any other demon had been treated this softly before. Earth truly is a magical place.  
He pressed a firm kiss on Aziraphale's shoulder, then another one on his jaw socket, then yet another one on his cheek with a loud "mmmmuac!" , which surely made his angel giggle. He let their feet and legs caress each other, feeling their smooth skin touching. Meanwhile Crowley would shower Aziraphale's neck with tiny little kisses and affection, making him giggle again.  
Aziraphale felt Crowley's skin on his back and the warmth coming from it. He would have loved to enjoy the kisses more than he did, he had to admit.  
"Darling, you're rushing them" , Aziraphale lectured.  
"Mmh?" .  
"Slow down with the kissing, it's difficult to follow" .

" _Difficult to follow_?" , Crowley scoffed.  
"Yes, um, be more.. oh, I don't know, precise?"  
Crowley mumbled sounds for a moment ending in something sounding like an "alright.. (?)" . Thinking he understood he placed the same tiny kisses on Aziraphale's skin, but one after another in precise places. Aziraphale relished them for a moment but then shifted uncomfortably like a perfectionist.  
"That's not quite it, I'm afraid"  
"Satan in hell angel, I'm kissing you. I'm showing you that I love you, what's there ""not to follow""?"  
"No, I understand what you're doing, Crowley, it's just.." , Aziraphale began, but felt awkward and petty if he said it out loud. He took a deep breath.  
"Here, let me show you" , Aziraphale said with a smile and let go of his hand. He shifted his position to face Crowley, now seeing him properly for the first time today. The ruffled red morning hair, the sleepy golden snake eyes, the slightly annoyed wrinkles on his forehead, his beautiful collarbones.  
"Turn around" , said Aziraphale.  
Confused yet curious the demon slithered around and wiggled into place. Aziraphale didn't move yet, for he relished Crowley's backside just as much. From the slim back all the way to the luscious cheeks and thighs. Then the angel closed the distance between them and snuggled up to his beloved.

They just lay there for a moment to settle and relax into the new position. Meanwhile Aziraphale drew imaginary lines on Crowley's arm and side. Letting the warmth of his body warm up his back. Taking in that sweet scent of his fiery red hair.  
"Are you comfortable, my dear?" , Aziraphale asked sleepily.  
"Mhmm" , he hummed.  
"Splendid"  
Crowley snorted. ""Splendid"". Aziraphale could be so... dictionarily. "Is that a word?", Crowley thought, "It is now".  
"Angel?" , Crowley began.  
"Yes?"  
"..Are you happy, like this?"  
"Whatever do you mean by that?" , Aziraphale asked back, not really offended by his doubts but rather concerned. Crowley swallowed and nervously shifted his legs, making the bed covers let out a ruffling sound.  
"You um.. It's just, you didn't enjoy my kisses. Would you have been more comfortable if I had given you more space-"  
"Oh, don't be silly!" , he said promptly, shutting down his negative thinking. "I was by no means not enjoying it"  
"But you-"  
"I only wanted you to take a breath and relish it, my dear" .  
"..Oh" The tension in Crowley's shoulders seemed to dissolve. "Sorry then, my mistake"  
"No need to apologize. I'm just glad you're ok" . Aziraphale placed a delicate kiss on his tiny snake tattoo. "Now, I would like to show you how to kiss".  
Crowley breathed out and smiled. "Gladly"

Aziraphale proceeded to silently worship every inch of Crowley. He traced lines with his nose and the tip of his lips across the sensitive skin of Crowley's neck. He breathed warm air behind his ear and felt a hint of goosebumps rushing across Crowley's upper back. The angel placed another delicate kiss on the jaw socket. He placed a faint, feathery light kiss near his Adam's apple. At the same time he gently brushed his foot over Crowley's, and traced the line of his oh so defined hips with his hand. He was warm. The rhythmic movement of his breath calmed them both.  
Crowley, with his eyes long closed, felt like he was entering a trance when his angel let his open mouth travel from his neck down to the collarbone region. This time the kiss he placed there was wet. With another one right next to it he sucked on the skin a little before breaking contact.  
Crowley let out a soft gasp, it slipped out involuntarily, almost like a reflex, he didn't even notice. But Aziraphale did.  
The angel proceeded to carefully bite into the skin, which made the demon flinch; not enough to actually hurt, it was a surprise for sure, and an even bigger surprise to feel the angel's tongue right after, tending to the bite mark.  
This and Aziraphale's thumb gently pressing into his V-line nearly drove Crowley insane. A nibble on his ear and a long sloppy kiss down the length of his neck, combined with the angel's hand moving simultaneously and slowly along his hip, and Crowley was done for.  
"Ah~"  
Crowley's little moan made Aziraphale's guts flutter. It was the best sound in the world, indeed.  
"Enjoying yourself, darling?" , said Aziraphale with a proud smirk.  
"Mmmm" , Crowley purred, "Feelsss good".  
"I can tell" , said Aziraphale, eyeing his demon's obvious pleasure sticking out, and gave him a quick kiss on the shoulder. "You're so beautiful"

Aziraphale nudged and slipped his knee between Crowley's thighs. The demon turned his head around to face his beloved. The light from the window shone behind him, creating the illusion of a halo around Aziraphale's silhouette. Crowley was mesmerised by the view and Aziraphale's beauty. It took his breath away. How could Aziraphale call him beautiful when he himself looked like _this_? He was more than that, he was an apparition straight out of a dream. The definition of pure love.  
Crowley held out his hand, as if he couldn't believe he was real, and tried to make sure he wasn't dreaming but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to get close enough for his fingers to actually touch him. The angel noticed his inability to move and smiled warmly at him. This didn't seem to help, on the contrary. Crowley blinked and a tear rolled down his face. Aziraphale carefully took Crowley's hand and rested his cheek on it, making sure to press into the palm a little. Crowley felt the soft skin of Aziraphale's cheek give in to the touch. To bring him back to earth Aziraphale moved closer and kissed him on the lips. The demon pulled him closer and opened his mouth inviting his tongue to slip in. The angel obliged and entangled him in a long passionate kiss.

Crowley panted softly under the heat, Aziraphale gave him one last kiss before moving away and looking at him with hooded eyes. There he lay, the blushing demon quivering in his arms, out of breath and so indescribably happy. He looked almost helpless with all this affection he was getting fed with. Aziraphale would make sure to feed him some more. Much more.  
He clutched the demons jaw and came very close, but instead of a kiss he gave him a meaningful glance. Crowley anticipated what Aziraphale had in mind for him. The angel kept eye contact as he slid downwards and placed a wet kiss on Crowley's side. He let go of his jaw and let his hand glide across Crowley's throat down to his rips, and then back up massaging his chest. Crowley leaned back his head and breathed audibly, succumbed to the sensation. Aziraphale planted a row of kisses across Crowley's back. With the tip of his tongue he traced Crowley's middle line and pressed a firm kiss on his lower back. He felt the demon shiver under his touch. With the palm of his left hand the angel gently pressed on the demon's beautiful left butt cheek, then he slowly drove his hand upwards in a rubbing motion, using his fingertips to fondle his Dimples of Venus.

"Mmmmmah.." , moaned Crowley and did his best to refrain from touching himself. The sweet sounds his demon made rushed through Aziraphale's body and triggered his inner bastard. A content smile spread across his face as he now decided to kiss him extra loudly in forbidden places. He proceeded to place a firm wet kiss on Crowley's perfect right butt cheek and smack his lips when breaking contact.  
An embarrassed "Ngk-" slipped out of Crowley, grasping onto the pillow his head rested on. Aziraphale let his right hand glide down from Crowley's chest, caressing his belly, his hip, his thigh. He slipped his hand between Crowley's upper thighs and fondled the sensitive skin. The demon continued to let out sounds of pleasure and embarrassment.  
"B-Bastard.." , he breathed out.  
"Mmmmh _Crowley~_ " , Aziraphale moaned and licked across his cheek so firmly like a baker kneaded his bread.  
" _AH_ , Aziraphale!"  
"Yes?" , he asked bastardly.  
"Oh you're mean!" , Crowley pouted.  
Aziraphale squished the skin of his thigh with his right hand. "Would you like me to stop?"  
"No!", he said hastily and turned his upper body to face him quickly, then he took a calming breath, "Hell's sake, angel, please don't"  
Aziraphale smiled at him reassuringly. He would stay with him for as long as he liked. "How close are you to coming?"  
Crowley's heart skipped a beat for he didn't expect his angel to ask something like this so directly. He hesitated but then answered "..Close"  
"Does this give you pleasure?" , he asked and gave his cheek a squeeze with his left hand.  
"..."  
"Darling?"  
Crowley gulped. "..Yes" , he admitted.  
"Do you want me to tend to your desire?"  
" _Please_ " , he cried out, putting all shame aside, otherwise he thought they will never get this over with.  
Aziraphale smiled. "Very well"

Crowley lay back down and prepared himself, adjusting his position for his angel to have easy access. He looked over his shoulder to make sure if it was ok like this. Aziraphale smiled at him and gave him a reassuring little peck. Crowley hid his blushing face in the soft pillow and waited. Aziraphale admired the view, seeing the eager demon so embarrassed. So needy. He was so cute like this.  
With his right hand Aziraphale caressed Crowley's thigh, his back and side with his left. Letting the movement flow to meet in the middle, where the angel kissed. He now held Crowley's luscious cheeks with both hands in a firm grip and kneaded them carefully, pressing them apart. Aziraphale eyed his entrance, leaned in and nuzzled around it, breathing hot air against it. It surely gave him goosebumps.  
"Mmm look at you~" , Aziraphale teased. The demon quivered under his arousal, as another wave of pre-cum oozed out and dripped down his effort. Desperate to be touched, Crowley gathered every last bit of self control to keep his impatience in line. With the tip of the angel's tongue nudging at his hole, Crowley started panting lightly.  
Aziraphale dipped his tongue in and pulled it back in multiple short drips. He waited a short moment for the wetness to settle and temporarily cool the area, making it sensitive for him to breathe hot air on it. Aziraphale then moistened his lips and pressed them on the sensitive skin of Crowley's hole. The demon whimpered. Aziraphale fondled Crowley's hole with a passionate kiss, making sure to make obscene squelching sounds with his saliva, and sucking on the skin. A deep moan Crowley tried to suppress pushed itself to the surface. Crowley covered his mouth with the pillow but he was still loud. Aziraphale decided not to comment on that but instead continue on without further notice. He wouldn't want to call him out on it too much, Crowley then might try to be as silent as possible in order to not get judged. And Aziraphale wanted to hear him.

Aziraphale worked his way in, loosening the muscles in circles around Crowley's wet little hole. Making forbidden sounds, indulging in every little touch. Crowley moaned and gasped, muttering one-syllable words under his heavy breath. Aziraphale dug deeper into his beloved, licking and moistening the inner walls of his puffy hole, just to suck it out again. He proceeded to caress Crowley's inner thigh with his left hand, driving him crazy. Aziraphale got rougher. Crowley grasped at the sheets and panted, drooling from arousal. He wanted more.  
Aziraphale flattened his tongue inside him, taking up as much of him as possible, pressed his lips on him and moved them in a sloppy kiss, making purposefully loud slimy sounds. Crowley trembled and wailed, repeating yes over and over. Aziraphale kneaded the inner thigh with pressure, sucking and licking Crowley's hole and fucking him senseless. Aziraphale panted as he sucked and licked deep into Crowley, who cried for mercy. Aziraphale moaned and longed for Crowley and firmly grasped his ass cheek until Crowley came with a loud gasp and grunt. His cum spread across the ruffled sheets. Crowley breathed out one last moan, his muscles tightening around Aziraphale's tongue which he pulled out slowly.

Crowley let go of the tension in his body and let his limbs collapse in relief. Aziraphale stroked Crowley's side and placed a road of pecks across his back, this time upwards, until he lay next to him at the same height again. He put all his love into the last kiss on his neck and wrapped his arm around his beloved in a spooning position.  
" _This_. Is how you kiss" , the angel said proudly in a raspy voice.  
Crowley wiggled and turned around and grabbed his face to pull him close and kiss the edge of his mouth. Aziraphale's lips were swollen, and he was surprised for sure, but kissed him back gently nonetheless. Aziraphale giggled in embarrassment.  
"Crowley, you know that this is-"  
"The same mouth you thoroughly ate my ass with? Yes, I'm aware, angel"  
"Oh dear!" , he said awkwardly before getting kissed again, more soulfully than ever. Crowley's grip softened and he let the connection of their lips slowly fade away. He rested his forehead against Aziraphale's. His breath finally calmed down. Here and now, he felt safe and cared for. Aziraphale was his home, his safe haven, his everything.  
"I love you" , he whispered and opened his snake eyes. He brushed a blond strand of hair out of Aziraphale's red flushed face and the angel opened his pale blue eyes. The pupils were dilated. Crowley's eyes moved, looking from one eye to the other, indecisive about which one to focus on. "He's so beautiful" , both of them thought and smiled. Unaware that, just outside their window where the sun shone, a rose bush miraculously sprouted and bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it makes me feel appreciated. And please stay respectful.


End file.
